


A Regretted Date

by CritterVolocity



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterVolocity/pseuds/CritterVolocity
Summary: Kinda about something that happened to me personally.





	A Regretted Date

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, kinda vent, kinda not … idk … enjoy i guess

Evan and Craig have thought about being with each other for a while. They liked each other, have common interests, but yet … Evan didnt feel like Craig could commit … he didn’t feel trustworthy. Craig pleaded to Evan and said that he loved him, but he didnt change … only got worse. First he does this to Nogla, only to screw him over with lies and to cheat on him, but now he proclaims he loves Evan … 

Craig had issues, Evan knew it, but he wanted to see if he would change … They had a day planned, Nogla, Evan, and Craig … all going to a galla as friends. Even tho Nogla was being annoying to Evan, constantly trying to keep him away from Craig … By the time they got to the galla, Evan already felt uncomfortable. He tried to say with Craig and Nogla, but he needed some air. He went out to the balcony and saw and old friend, … Tyler.

He began to talk to him and soon he had forgotten about the whole mess of earlier. Craig seen how happy Evan was when just talking with Tyler … he became upset. Nogla seen Craigs attitude that began to grow, of course, trying to tell him that maybe he is better off with someone else, someone who doesnt buckle under stress …

On and on Tyler and Evan talked, it seemed so natural for Evan. Jokes and convos about things they did, things that others wouldn’t understand. Nogla came over to the two, joining in the convo despite not knowing what they were talking about, but he just listened.

Nogla was happy that Evan was actually enjoying a conversation with someone. He didn’t want to kill the vibe these two had, so he just texted Evan about Craig. Evan seen the text and sighed in disappointment, … of course Craig wouldn’t change. He was always gonna be needy. Evan turned his phone off and continued the convo he was having with Tyler. 

He wanted to enjoy this night.


End file.
